


The Mausoleum Trap

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 1 (Day 3): Classic Horror
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Mausoleum Trap

****

**¤ T h e M a u s o l e u m T r a p ¤**

The Mausoleum stood eerie and silent, the sunlight peering through the glass window. Hans coughed up violently as he slowly gained back his consciousness, something cold and metallic latched around his neck.

Hans struggled to get up on his feet, using his hands to feel the walls around him. The only color he can see is black. Both of his eyes are sizzling with pain, and out of curiosity he gently brushed his fingers above his eyes.

"Fuck," he whispered, running his fingers against his eyes that are painfully sewn shut.

"MY EYES!" Hans cried out in pain. His body shook violently from the unbearable pain and panic coursing throughout his body. He starts to turn his head from side to side, trying to feel his surroundings.

"My eyes, fuck, fuck," he whimpers, roaming his hands all over his body, suddenly feeling a cold chain locked tightly around his neck.

His hands traveled down to its chains before pulling it harshly towards him, waking up the other person at the other end of the room.

Elsa laid on the floor, awoken by Hans constantly tugging the chains that are also connected to the strong metal wrapped around her neck.

She coughed violently while struggling to open her eyes, finally seeing the man pulling on the long chain.

She tried to scream, but a rush of pain from her mouth suddenly made her grunt, which gave her even more pain. Hans unconsciously looked towards her, finally seeing that his eyes are sewn shut.

"Who's that?" Hans asked out loud, which of course got no response. Elsa brought her fingers above her mouth, feeling the painful thread that prevented her from speaking.

"Talk to me," he demanded, finally taking a step forward. Elsa continued to whimper against her sewn mouth, trying to break through it, only causing more pain.

"What are you doing? Talk to me!" Hans demanded once again as Elsa crawled away from him in panic.

The thick metal wrapped around their necks are connected to some kind of contraption, as if it's silently waiting to be activated. Hans and Elsa desperately pulled the long chains in separate ways, trying to break it.

"TALK TO ME!" Hans demanded again, turning his body to different directions in attempt to hear where her voice is coming from. He tried to walk towards a wall, but he ends up falling down on the floor instead.

He roamed his hands all over the floor, his fingers brushing against something cold and heavy. Hans wasted no time and quickly felt the material with his hand, realizing that he's holding what seems like a small axe.

Elsa continued to whimper from across the room, and without thinking twice Hans threw the axe towards her. Luckily, Elsa dodged it in time before it did something gruesome.

"STOP IT!" Hans roared, as Elsa only grunted in reply. Hans continued to throw anything his hands can get a hold of towards Elsa, with her easily avoiding since she can see, but not talk.

"Stop!" Hans shouted.

Elsa glanced down at the metal around her neck, seeing that it has a huge padlock on it. When Hans unconsciously turned his back to her, she saw a small key attached to the metal behind his neck. She stood there silently in shock.

The silence made Hans irritated, as he is relying on his sense of hearing to keep him alive.

"STOP IT!" He shouted, violently pulling the long chain, causing for Elsa to fall down on the floor. When he heard the thud, Hans continued to pull the chain.

When Elsa was near the contraption, she placed her two feet on it, preventing her face to slam down against it. The contraption made a noise as if an engine just started running, as Hans turned his body towards the noise. Meanwhile Elsa pulled the chains back to her side hurriedly.

Both had scrambled away from the contraption, but it only continued to pull them towards each other. "What do I do!? HELP!" Hans pleaded, trying to resist the machine's pull. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Hans cried out in pain, as Elsa tried to get his attention by grunting loud enough for him to hear, gesturing for him to stop.

Such a dumb move, considering that he can't even see anything.

Hans kneeled to the floor and gripped on the nearest thing to him, which is a crowbar. When Elsa realized what he was doing, she snatched the small axe he threw at her earlier and braced herself.

"Just get away from me!" Hans warned, waving the crowbar from side to side, taking one step forward each time. Elsa stared at him with pure horror as she tried to keep quiet, studying his movements as she held on to her axe.

Elsa approached him carefully against the wall, trying not to make a sound. "What did I do!?" Hans asked out loud, unknowingly walking towards Elsa while swinging his crowbar. Elsa dodged it just in time, with her axe at a ready.

Elsa aimed at him while Hans is still busy waving the crowbar around him.

She brought down the axe towards him, hitting him on the hip. Hans grunted in pain, kneeling on the ground with one knee. Elsa pulled his chain to the wall as she tried to reach for his neck, but Hans swung his crowbar to Elsa, hitting her on her leg with blood oozing out of it.

Elsa grunted painfully, flying backwards as she held her bleeding leg on the ground. She whimpered, trying to stop the blood from the crowbar that's still stuck on her leg. Elsa slowly pulled it out, ignoring the pain as Elsa cried out dreadfully.

Looking at Hans on the ground, she wasted no time and started crawling towards him. With all the strength she has left, Elsa swung the crowbar to Hans, hitting him on his neck. Hans cried out again in pain, with his blood exploding everywhere.

Elsa wasted no time and quickly snatched the key, but Hans was quick enough to slap her cheek, sending her to the ground once again. Hans grabbed the crowbar stuck on his neck and started whipping it aimlessly.

She shoved the key on the padlock attached to her neck, briefly looking at Hans from time to time while trying to focus. But Hans thought fast as he swung the crowbar towards her, merely missing her face.

Elsa dodged it quickly, taking hold of the key in her hands as she covered herself. Hans swung the crowbar towards her, but Elsa used her long chains for defense. Luckily the crowbar landed on the chains instead, before swiftly kicking him on the shin as hard as she could, sending Hans to the ground yet again.

The contraption is slowly pulling the chains, making their proximity closer and closer. Hans started to get up on his feet with the crowbar still in his hand, as Elsa quickly hid behind the contraption.

She scrambled to reach for the metal rod laying on the ground, dropping the key in the process. Hans swung the crowbar towards her but missed, and then Elsa wasted no time and hit his head with the metal rod. Hans flew backwards, and before he can stand up again Elsa slammed the metal rod to his head again, and again, and again, with his blood flying everywhere.

Elsa made sure that he was as good as dead, before grabbing the key that fell to the ground earlier. She carefully placed it inside the huge padlock, successfully unlocking the cold chain around her neck, as blood oozed out of her mouth.

The thread that has sewn her mouth shut dissolved almost instantly, her cries of endless agony echoing loudly across the Mausoleum.

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Inspiration: https://youtu.be/hJfENlhMJVg


End file.
